Customers often wish to produce the best color on printers. Many rich chromatic colors are generally out-of-gamut and, as such, these are mapped to within the reproducible gamut of the output device using various strategies that seek to satisfy different mapping performance metrics such as, for example, chroma, hue, nearest, luminance scaling, and the like. When one of these mapping performance metrics is used to map out-of-gamut colors, prior art techniques that deal with mapping based upon one or more objectives is found adequate. However, when important performance metrics such as, for example, graininess, mottle, color stability, and the like, come into play, it is desirable for some customers to place appropriate weightings on such parameters to set trade-offs between gamut mapping and image quality. This would give customers freedom to set constraints during mapping out-of-gamut colors. Each customer's objective may be different while rendering out-of-gamut colors.
Accordingly, what is needed in this art are increasingly sophisticated systems and methods which effectively minimize a multi-objective performance function for mapping out-of-gamut colors to achieve the objectives by obtaining feedback control laws that result in convergence.